Change of Perspective
by author121
Summary: “Well, now that you’ve opened your eyes to how attractive Lord Gunter is, you’ll begin picking things up about him even if you don’t notice it. You’ll be paying more attention. It’s an unfortunate side effect to realizing someone’s appealing.” Poor Yuuri.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. First fic. And it's Gunter/Yuuri.

I don't own them. this. it.

Have fun? :D

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri didn't know how he ended up in this situation. He didn't know what he did (or which one) that prompted this sudden reaction from the typically gentle and mild demeanored (most of the time) teacher.

But the point was whatever he had done— it resulted to this.

The young king tried not to move, tried not to flail his limbs wildly to get away from the tight arms surrounding his waist like he was used to doing. It wasn't such a hard venture seeing as that his hands were pressed against a definitely male chest, keeping what little distance remained between himself and this deliciously hot and unmovable body at his front.

He couldn't breathe properly. He didn't know if it was because he couldn't risk breathing in long enough because he'd end up smelling what he just knew to be a faint lavender scent that always hung around this intoxicating man or if it was because his heart was beating so fast and needing so much oxygen that his short breaths that seemed more like pants couldn't compensate for it.

A dark flush was creeping up his neck as he felt the silver haired man's lips brush lightly over the side of his neck, his pulse jumping in response to the unbelievably bold move. Yuuri's lips quivered, ignoring the urge to throw his head back to give access to the teasing pair of lips that constantly brushed against his neck. He couldn't react, he wasn't sure how to. He couldn't run because his only path out was being blocked by the large bookshelf behind him, and for the life of him, he knew that even if there was a possible escape route he wouldn't be able to even _fathom _trying to escape from the iron bands around his waist.

He needed to _think. _He knew he should be thinking. He _should_ be _**thinking**_. He really should— but his mind was fuzzy and buzzing with this thing he couldn't even begin to describe...

"_Oh Kami—"_

The dark eyed teen's breath hitched as one of the warm hands on his back slowly inched upwards to entangle itself his short locks, fingertips carefully moving to force his head to look upward.

Yuuri shut his eyes, the smartest move he thought he could make to save him from whatever awkward— _exciting_— experience that was sure to take place.

"_Your majesty..._" a seductive voice whispered in his ear, unknowingly making Yuuri's body hotter than it already felt. "Open your eyes."

Yuuri's head gave a small shake, his hands clenched tightly on the man's chest, unknowingly gripping the white tunic in his panic, pushing and yet not.

A small chuckle was heard, and it was all the warning he could get before the advisor bent back down to his neck to place a decided lick on the tanned skin he found there.

The king's lips parted to let out a squeak, cheeks darkening as his head moved back obliviously to give the taller man more access, too distracted by the sudden bolts of heat that shot through his body at the single action.

Soft lips brushed on the top of his ear, and he heard him chuckle again. Yuuri felt a wave of embarrassment at the obvious amusement he was displaying, as well as a mix of dismay at the fact that his knees were weakening at the rare sound. The lilac haired man was usually so loud and active around him, never this— whatever _this _was.

Yuuri hands pressed itself nearer to the muscled chest to gain leverage. He was barely keeping himself upright. His legs were screaming and shaking at the effort to keep himself balanced on his _tiptoes_.

"Your highness..."

The obsidian eyed teen winced. He could practically hear the purr in the man's voice, and he tried his hardest to keep away the heady feeling that seemed to permeate his mind. His body flashed between hot and cold. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He felt so helpless and yet he didn't even find it in himself to be mad at that fact.

"Look at me." It was a request and yet it was softly laced with command. For some reason, the effect on him was so powerful that his knees actually buckled, launching Yuuri forward and closing whatever space he'd manage to put between them.

For a moment, whatever sanity that remained in Yuuri had made itself known, forcing the young teen's eyes to open and his arms up and around the taller man's neck to keep from falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

It turned out with his back no longer pressed against the book shelf, which was a good thing in his opinion seeing as that the book spines were really digging into his back—

"Your highness is so impatient." The advisor's voice dipped low, sending quakes through the younger man's body.

Yuuri felt like his cheeks were on fire as he realized the rather provocative position he ended up in with his arms around the man's neck and his legs—

He let out an indignant squawk as he realized exactly where his legs were.

The hand which was previously burying itself in his hair was now wandering down his back in a rather sedate pace, but nonetheless not failing in making him tense and blush.

He was sure he was maroon by now.

Lower…

"Ah…"

The hand paused in its torture.

"Would you like for me to stop," he teased quietly, his arm suddenly tightening around Yuuri's waist and hefting him higher causing the younger man to tighten his legs around the man's waist, "Your majesty?"

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He was too distracted by the fact that he was pressed chest to chest and hip to hip against one of the most handsome men in his country and one of his closest—

…and why wasn't he calling him by his name?

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as the wandering hand made its way up to tilt his chin upwards.

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat, his heart racing to an unbearable speed as his eyes clashed with dark scorching amethyst orbs.

His mouth opened, and closed. "I…" he found himself saying, red beyond comprehension as he tried to clear the fog in his brain.

"Yes, your—"

"Yuuri!" he blurted out suddenly, cutting off the silver haired man before he could say anything else. "Yuuri." He insisted in embarrassment, his hands burying themselves in the thick silky locks in an effort to distract himself.

"Ah, yes. As you wish, _Yuuri_." He smirked, eyes bright with faint amusement and bone melting heat as he leaned in closer.

Yuuri's eyes shut tightly in response, his body tensing as he waited for—

"But Yuuri, it wouldn't be fair if you don't call me by name as well, would it?" the demon lord whispered seductively, his lips brushing lightly against his after every word.

Yuuri's breath hitched again, his heart aching in his chest as fire raced through every nerve of his body, excitement and fear searing through every short breath. The heady combination of _his_ voice and the body pressed against his stealing away every thought.

"Yuuri." He urged.

"…_Gunter_." He breathed out, eyes clouding over with lust as the advisor's lips pulled into a satisfied smile and pressed hard against his.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri shot up from his bed, body hot and soaked with sweat as his chest heaved from the detailed dream. His heart raced in his chest, his eyes wide and sparkling with shock and more than a little lust.

"What—?" he breathed out, placing his hand over his aching heart as the other clenched on the white bed sheets.

He shut his eyes tightly, cheeks a bright red.

"What?" he mumbled again, shaking his head wildly from side to side.

He swallowed hard, waiting for his breathing to become even and for the emotions running rampant to calm.

"_Gunter…"_

Yuuri let out a short breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

Er. Have mercy? It's the first time I've written something… (bright red) like that… So, err, yeah.

The real story starts the next chapter. Hopefully.

Review please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri wasn't the type of person who'd go out of his way to avoid someone he had a problem with. He was the type of person who'd face that person head on and fix whatever problem he had with that person through a meaningful no-weapons-needed conversation. That was the type of person he was.

Usually.

Most of the time.

But this case was different. This wasn't just _some_ person. This wasn't just _some_ problem.

Besides, even if he would end up facing the said problem, he couldn't do it now with _that _dream fresh on his mind. He had to let it pass for a bit so that he won't be caught up in it when he finally—

How does one even deal with being in—?

The young king gave a shudder, his cheeks flushing a dark red as a small frown appeared on his lips.

"Is there a problem, Your Majesty?" Conrad, the ever present protector, asked him gently, brown eyes alight with concern.

Yuuri shook his head, a bright red. "No— no. It's j— nothing. Really." he said, trying to reassure the brunette, wincing a bit.

"Well," Conrad smiled warmly. "If there's anything you need to talk about, Your Majesty—"

"If there was, it'd be about how you still insist on calling me 'Your Majesty' instead of the name _you _gave." he cut him off, frowning mock severely at the soldier.

Fondness sparkled in the deep chocolate orbs of the other man, making Yuuri's lips twitch at the sight.

"Of course,"

There was a pause, in which Yuuri was waiting expectantly.

"Yuuri," Conrad tacked on helpfully after a few moments, smile never disappearing.

There was another pause.

Yuuri's cheeks hurt at the effort of frowning, and the venture only lasted a few more seconds before he burst out laughing, closely followed by his protector. It was funny. Even if Conrad didn't know he was doing it-- he always made him feel better.

XXXXXXXXXX

The whole "avoidance" thing was going off splendidly so far.

Probably because it wasn't breakfast time yet and he just got off from the morning jogging with Conrad.

The day was just beginning— he already had a bad feeling about it.

He was pathetic. _This _was pathetic.

He should have just told Conrad. He had been tempted to, knowing that the man would be calm and understanding and helpful and they'd find the answer he was looking for despite how awkward the situation may be.

He chickened out in the end.

Yuuri groaned in misery as he sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden.

Avoiding was never the answer, he _knew _that.

It's just— he didn't have the courage right now.

Besides, he was just getting over the fact that he had _that _sort of dream about _that _Mazoku. It wasn't something he expected. He'd been engaged to Wolfram for two years for Shinou's sake! He'd never gotten that sort of dream— and the blonde had already been sleeping next to him!

And, it was also what the dream implied. It implied that he was attracted to— to—

Yuuri shook his head. It wasn't that _he _wasn't handsome. He was! He was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever come across. And it wasn't just his looks that were great. He was also really nice (although sometimes dramatic), intelligent, passionate, a great swordsman—

So, the question would be: why _now_?

If he were to end up attracted to him— why not before?

Nothing had changed between them. They weren't that close to begin with. They only interacted during lessons and meals. He had never been stuck in a desert with him and consequently captured because they'd been mistaken as a runaway couple like Gwendel, nor had he bonded with him over dangerous escapades like Conrad and Wolfram.

They hadn't even talked that much during Conrad's… _mission_ (he refused to call it betrayal) where Gunter had been the one assigned to protect him. He had been too distracted.

They were _friends_, but even using that word was a stretch. What kind of friends barely knew anything about the other?

Guilt assailed him for the moment. Had he really overlooked the man that much?

Maybe that was it? This was karma?

Maybe it was his brain's way of telling him that he should bond with Gunter or something?

But still, why _that _kind of dream?

"_Gah! This is so confusing!" _he screamed inwardly, shaking his head wildly. He wished someone would just appear and—

"Hekai!"

Yuuri stopped in surprise, wide eyed as he recognized the owner of the voice. "Yozak?" the dark haired teen looked around quickly, a grin appearing on his lips as he saw the orange haired spy. Well, that was unexpected. But Yozak would be the next best person to ask other than Conrad!

"Yo," Yozak grinned at him cheekily, "Haven't seen you in a while, Your Highness."

"Yozak," Yuuri grabbed at the spy's hands, eyes sparkling with determination, "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm not sure things would work out between us—" the spy said with all seriousness, though his eyes glittered with mischief.

The king blushed darkly, "Not that!!!"

"Oh?" the orange haired man shrugged.

Yuuri frowned, looking at anywhere but at the man. "How do you know if you like someone?" he asked hurriedly, eyes bright with curiosity and embarrassment.

At those words, Yozak's jaw uncharacteristically dropped.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you like—"

"I'm not sure if I do!"

"But you said—"

"I'm not _sure_!"

"Well, what makes you think you do?"

"W-well—"

"Just say it, Your Majesty. It's not like you had a dirty dream involving you two and the library."

Silence.

"Oho! You did? I didn't realize His Highness was into that!" Yozak's voice was laced with awe and more than a little disbelief.

"Yozak!!!"

"I wonder what the Captain would say—"

"You're not going to say anything!" Yuuri blurted out forcefully, grasping the man's shoulders and shaking. "You're not going to say _anything_."

"Okay! Okay!"

Yuuri settled back down on his seat with a huff.

"Well, if you're dreaming about you and Lord Gunter going at it—"

"I'm not _dreaming _about it! I dreamt it! Once!" Yuuri cried defensively, arms crossing above his chest.

"Right." The spy drawled blankly, bright blue eyes staring intently into his black ones. "Well, maybe you don't _like _him. Maybe you just realized he's attractive and lust worthy."

This time, Yuuri's jaw dropped. "You think I'm lusting after him?!" he choked out, wide eyed.

"Lots of men and woman have dreamed about steamy encounters with him. It was bound to happen sometime, Your Majesty."

"So… It's nothing I should worry about?"

"I don't think so, at least not right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, now that you've opened your eyes to how attractive Lord Gunter is, you'll begin picking things up about him even if you don't notice it. You'll be paying more attention. It's an unfortunate side effect to realizing someone's appealing." Yozak said in a rare moment of insight, ending his statement with a rather dramatic sigh.

Yuuri's mouth opened in surprise, "Wow. I'm amazed that you'd say something like that."

Yozak's eye twitched, aura darkening despite the seemingly harmless grin on his lips.

The king immediately backpedalled, "N-no! I mean— it's just weird!"

He just made things worse.

"Err— anyway! What'll happen then?" he said hurriedly, wanting to distract the man from his blunder.

"Well, it's either it'll end up as nothing but a passing phase or you end up madly in love with him." He grinned brightly, extracting his revenge on the young king with his evil not-meant-to-be-taken-seriously-at-the-moment words.

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

Neither of them noticed the bird passing above screeching, "Bad omen! Bad omen!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"_End up madly in love?"_Yuuri repeated almost hysterically in his mind as he walked to his impending doom AKA the dining room where breakfast was soon to be served. _"No way. I won't. That would just be… bad. Besides, he wouldn't like me in __**that **__way."_

His heart beat faster as he neared the dining room, stopping before the large doors.

He was nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about. It was just breakfast. Right. Just breakfast with the people he loved. Right. This'll be just fine. All he had to do was stop noticing Gunter. Well, stop noticing what he shouldn't be noticing. That'd be easy. Fun. It'll stop all of this from spiralling out of control.

"_Madly in love."_

"Gah!" Yuuri exclaimed aloud, shaking his head from side to side. "No— no way!"

That wouldn't happen. Gunter may be a really attractive, intelligent, powerful, almost perfect demon lord but—

All he had to do was act _**normal**_. That was it. Just act—

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" a soft baritone sounded from somewhere behind him.

Yuuri's heart stopped, and his body seemed to suddenly refuse to move.

"_What? He's here?! I'm not ready yet!" _he hyperventilated inside his head.

"Yuuri-heika?"

A hand landed on his shoulder.

Yuuri jumped in shock as a jolt of electricity seemed to run through his body, cheeks flushing darkly. "Uh— hey, Gunter! Uhh! Breakfast!" he blurted out, laughing loudly and awkwardly as he pushed the doors open and rushed into the dining room, consequently pulling away from the warm hand on his shoulder that had been distracting him. He completely ignored the surprised faces of the people inside the room as he sat down in his seat, still as red as a tomato.

"_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."_

Mission: Act Normal.

Result: Complete and total humiliating failure.

XXXXXXXXXX

I like a Yuuri that's completely off his game because of his new and understandably confusing feelings, don't you?

Oh well. He'll get back to his… happy-go-lucky ways soon. Maybe. Probably.

Sooner or later.

Review please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this only arrived now. Our internet is a fickle little thing. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Gunter was an observant man. It was a requirement to being an advisor (always taking notice whenever Yuuri had a problem with a certain situation), a teacher (making sure to take breaks as a way to focus Yuuri's attention on his studies when it was time for his lessons and to keep him energized), a swordsman (protecting Yuuri was a very important job-- and not only Conrart was assigned to be His Majesty's guard).

And so, being so, it confounded him-- this Yuuri that he had happened upon that morning.

What had happened to make him act so? Was he sick? As far as he'd seen, aside from looking a tad flushed he was perfectly healthy. Was he merely surprised? No, he hadn't done anything that he wasn't used to-- even if he did, Yuuri would certainly never act that way. So, it left him the last and completely horrifying notion: had he, Gunter, done him some irreparable error?

Light amethyst eyes looked up from his mostly untouched plate of breakfast, his gaze immediately locking onto the blushing face of his king who was half-heartedly poking at his food.

His lips pulled into a faint, mostly unnoticeable, frown.

What could he have done, unknowing as it might have been, that was ailing his majesty so?

A quiet sigh escaped him before he turned to finish his food. Normally he'd wait for things to reveal themselves so he'd be better prepared-- or atleast have an inkling of what might happen. But causing Yuuri distress in this manner, even for a minute longer, was simply unacceptible. He would, as his advisor/teacher/protector---

As a man in love--

He would confront him at his earliest convenience.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was apparent to Gunter that the Great One was against him; as his earliest convenience turned out to be two days after Yuuri's strange behavior-- two days of Yuuri's _continued _strange behavior.

He hardly had the time nor the opportunity to do as much as _greet _the young king. He was always off somewhere, whether it be with Conrart, Wolfram, or even Gwendel.

He pushed down a wistful sigh. After some years with the teen, he had not been able to cultivate as deep a relationship with him like his other retainers.

He suspected it was because he was rarely on the front lines with the teen (he was always in the castle, worrying, wondering, and praying). And one of the only times they interacted had been when Conrart began his mission for the Great One (Yuuri had forbidden--requested, really, since Yuuri wasn't the type to forbid-- not to call it anything but).

And during that time the King had fallen into such a daze-- though he wouldn't admit it-- that he couldn't bring himself to do anything but protect him to the best of his abilities.

He knew if he had been Conrart, Yuuri would've taken comfort in him rather than try to deal with it himself. But, he wasn't Conrart Weller, he was Gunter Von Kleist. He didn't have the same effortless relationship with the King, and he had accepted it. There was nothing he could-- would-- do.

Gunter wasn't a saint, though he may look the part. He was truly jealous of his student at the beginning. He had felt it unfair that Yuuri had immediately warmed up to the man while he felt awkward-- uncomfortable at some points-- around him. Though, he was loathe to admit, his fault entirely. He had bombarded Yuuri with his dramatics and declarations, thinking that it was the only way he could compete for the young man's attention. This, he realized, was ultimately the downfall of their their new relationship. He had come on too strong. It wasn't until the fact that Yuuri had inherited Julia's soul and had met Conrart at an earlier age had been made known that his jealousy abated-- and his actions lessened. It was normal for His Majesty to feel such. He knew it. But despite the epiphany, the damage had already been dealt.

But...

Deep inside, he had hoped that an opportunity to deepen his relationship with his King also be given to him. In time, he reminded himself, the damage would be repaired. There was so much time. It would be fixed.

He was in love after all. And this type of love could wait forever.

He knew, others laughed at his feelings, calling it merely infatuation, or worse: obsession. They argued that he cannot be in love because he had only met Yuuri. He didn't know anything about him. It was highly unlikely that he just fell in love at first sight. They were ignorant and cynical. And so, what those people thought didn't matter. No one else's opinion mattered but _his._

He had waited, hoped, that one day Yuuri would finally notice him. He waited breathlessly for it: the moment a smile would light up His Majesty's face at the sight of him, just like how he did with the others.

He wanted to be one of his confidants.

If he would never be his lover, then at least, let him be his friend.

A small sigh escaped his lips, his gaze wandering to the lawn that could be seen from his study window.

Would it be so much, to be counted as one of those the Maou held dear to him?

Amethyst eyes, alight with wistfulness wandered the expanse of flowers, relishing in the almost calming effect they gave him.

"_Yuuri…"_

His gaze drifted past something black…

And, for the nth time in his life, his gaze locked with shining obsidian orbs…

And his heart _stopped_, and ached.

He stood there, his book almost sliding from his limp hands, barely breathing as he gazed-- sadly-- deeply into those dark orbs he loved so much.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days after.

It had been the most awkward breakfast to date— beating the breakfast the day after he had broken his engagement with Wolfram.

Well, for him anyway.

No one had acted any differently at all except for him. No one had noticed how hurriedly he was in eating, or how he couldn't meet anyone's— _Gunter's_— gaze. They hadn't commented on how he practically ran out of the room like a panicked animal as soon as he finished the food on his plate, a fierce blush painted on his cheeks. They hadn't noticed that he had been acting that way for the past two days.

It would be so easy to take their cue and act as if nothing happened. But Yuuri didn't like lying, especially to himself. It would be an insult to himself and to Gunter.

He could ignore it, but never deny it outright. And ignoring it— _Gunter, two days_— can only go so far. And he was already feeling immeasurable guilt at cancelling two lessons so far because of some silly excuse of talking something over— _Gunter had looked so __**sad**__—_ with whoever had been available at the moment.

Besides, ignoring the issue would never solve anything. It was the cowardly way out. And he would be the first to admit, he was acting completely out of character. He was acting like a coward.

Yuuri let out a small sigh, sitting down on the same bench where he had been talking with Yozak two days before.

He had overreacted, he decided, over the spy's words. Falling in love because of a dream? It was highly unlikely that it would happen. What's more, he didn't feel like that toward Gunter. He was blowing this all out of proportion.

Yuuri's thoughtful obsidian eyes turned towards the sky, distractedly thinking of what shapes the clouds above him made as he thought of a solution to his problem.

He'd admit it: Gunter was an attractive man. Only a blind person would say otherwise, and there was a big chance that the blind man would still say that Gunter was attractive because of being miraculously healed (if those dying men suddenly felt healthy after seeing Wolfram then he wouldn't put it past Gunter to bring sight to the blind just by looking at them).

But more than that, Gunter was his friend— though they weren't that close. It would be unfair of Yuuri to act this way because he felt awkward because of one little— _impossibly heated_— dream. Yozak had been partly right. He could see that people would have dreams about his teacher. It would be normal. He was very—

Yuuri shook his head.

Based on how the orange haired man said it, those types of dreams were practically a rite of passage.

He just happened to have one with Gunter in it. It doesn't really mean anything beyond the fact that Gunter was a beautiful man.

So, he had overreacted.

The dream was just that, a dream.

Yuuri's lips quirked down, his eyes falling towards the green grass before him, eyeing the light violet wild flowers.

"_Gunter…"_

He should talk to him.

He had been a fool for the past two days, and Gunter didn't deserve being treated like that. He didn't deserve how Yuuri had been treating him these past years. If there's one thing he realized because of all this, it was that all this time he had been taking advantage of the man's kindness. He wasn't acting like a proper friend. Compared to Conrad, Wolfram, and even Gwendel, he had been holding the man at arm's length. He didn't know that he was doing it, he had never thought of it.

It was just…

He had spent more time with the others as compared to the lilac haired demon lord. It would be expected that he would be more comfortable with them. And also, he would admit that Gunter's actions had made him comfortable (the constant hugs, crying, and the constant declarations of devotion).

He didn't know how to take it, so he had immediately distanced himself, though he was only realizing he had been doing so now.

To make it worse, he had no interest at all in the lessons he had been teaching. He knew it was bad. He knew it would be expected that he knew about his country's history, customs, and beliefs— but back then he just didn't realize how important it was. In his mind, it was just Gunter's unusual way of torture. He failed to appreciate the man's passion for history, his love for his country, his unending determination to make him a great king.

Besides that, Gunter was always in the background. He was always on the sidelines. That was why… he didn't pay much attention. He was always left behind in the castle, taking care of what _he _should be taking care of. And he would always be smiling when he'd get back. He'd always be there, welcoming him back.

Yuuri's eyes stung.

Even when Gunter had left for a while, leaving his duties (he didn't realize the man did so much) to Yuuri, he hadn't been all that worried. Though, he knew, if it had been anyone else (Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendel…) he'd have requested, demanded, that he'd come with just because of worry. And during that time, he could remember only wanting Gunter back because he couldn't handle all the duties.

He never thought of how much Gunter was— _is_— giving. He never gave much importance to it.

He had been horrible to Gunter—

How could he have been so distracted by that dream when this was obviously more _important_, more _relevant_–?

–And he was only realizing it now.

Ignoring him like this despite the fact that he had done nothing wrong, taking advantage of his kindness, taking for granted his devotion…

It wasn't fair.

His gaze turned blurry, and he could feel guilt and remorse flood him at the untimely realization.

He had to make it up to him. He had to—

The young king stood shakily, drawing in a long breath. He had to apologize, because he didn't deserve it.

He deserved better. And he wanted to give him better.

Because despite everything: Gunter was important to him. And he had to prove it. He would prove it, somehow, someway. He would.

He looked up towards the castle, the sad glint in his eyes fading into determination--

His eyes widened. His heart stopped for a single moment before stuttering onward. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes clashed with brilliant amethyst...

There was no mistaking it. He was sure it was--

_''Gunter..?''_

XXXXXXXXXX

Make me happy on my birthday (I'm officially 17). Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! It really helps that you're all supporting this. So, without further adieu: the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

There are moments in your life where you just _know _what to do— moments of perfect clarity. Yuuri Shibuya, Demon King and baseball fan, just had one of these moments.

The moment he met his adviser's eyes he knew what he had to do. Well, actually, he already did know what to do. He had to _actually_ make it up to him (or risk sounding like a broken record).

The point was: epiphany.

That explained why he ran, for the lack of a better— more dignified— term, out of the garden, up two flights of stairs, and through an amazingly long hallway to get in front of this door.

Because, he had a moment, and that moment told him that he had to get up here in front of Gunter's study.

Without thinking— he was _Yuuri_, when had he ever thought things through? — he raised his hand, nervously knocking on the dark wood.

There are moments in your life where you just _know _what to do…

There was a short silence, and Yuuri tried to calm his frantic heart (from all that running) as the doorknob turned and the door inch open.

Moments of perfect clarity…

His eyes looked up, from the white cloth that appeared in front of him, tracing upwards to those beautiful amethyst eyes.

Yuuri Shibuya, Demon King and baseball fan, just had one of these moments.

"G-Gunter…" He stuttered out, cheeks flaming as his heart tripled its beats and he realized…

He had no idea what to say.

Yes, he had an epiphany. He knew what he had to do. He knew that it had to start now. This was the _perfect _moment. But, that didn't change the fact that he absolutely had no idea what to say— _how _to say it.

So he just gaped. Like an idiot, in his opinion.

Apparently the perfect words didn't come with the perfect moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gunter wasn't sure what precisely happened. All he knew that one moment he had been staring longingly into Yuuri-hekai's eyes and the next moment he had gone. _Vanished_.

He stared in confusion at the spot where his king had once stood, a flash of hurt appearing on his expression as he wondered if Yuuri was still avoiding him.

Was he so disgusted that he ran from the very sight of him?

He sighed, turning his back on the window as he steeled himself from the sudden wave of heartbreak at the thought.

No. He shouldn't think that way. The king may have something important that he suddenly remembered. There was no need to jump to conclusions that the teen hated him.

Despite the glaring evidence.

He sighed, shaking his head to rid of the hurtful notion. No. He had to be calm and rational.

A wry smile appeared on his lips at the thought. He was calm and rational, except when it involved _him. _

A knocked sounded, distracting his trail of thought.

He blinked curiously, walking towards the door. He didn't have any meetings that he knew of today. He had mostly taken care of his daily duties.

His hand closed over the doorknob, gently prying it open.

''Yes?'' he asked, his eyes searching for the one who knocked on his door.

''G-Gunter...''

His eyes widened, surprise appearing on his beautiful features before he could stop it, ''Your Majesty?''

He watched as the king opened and closed his mouth, eyes wide and bright with anxiety. ''Uhh... I...''

Gunter frowned, immediately feeling wary of his King's expression. ''Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?'' he asked carefully, his hands twitching to cup his flushed cheeks.

Yuuri reddened. ''No! It's that-- I... Well... I was...'' he stuttered in embarrassment, obviously searching for words to say. ''I'm sorry for missing the past two lessons!'' he blurted out, hands waving wildly about. ''It's just that-- I was a bit distracted-- and then there were things! And I'm really sorry!'' he babbled on, an awkward grin on his lips.

Amethyst eyes softened at the sight, unable to stop— and why would he?— the answering smile on his lips. ''Well, if you're feeling that guilty, Your Majesty. I have free time as it were and I'd be open to make up for the last two lessons you've missed.'' he offered politely, erasing any urge to glomp the king and squeal about how adorable he looked right then.

He was working on making the king more comfortable in his presence, and that meant lessening—_ removing_— all enthusiastic displays of affection. It was hard, especially when every inch of his body was tensing to just wrap his arms around the younger Mazoku.

_''Control, Gunter. You have better self-control than this.''_

Still: it was difficult; painfully so.

The king blinked; eyes wide and mouth open— a delightful flush across his cheeks.

He looked positively ravishing.

Blood rushed through his body— and he started to become lightheaded.

''Gunter?'' Concern. His heart warmed at the thought, a goofy smile appearing on his lips.

''Gunter! You're having a nosebleed!'' Yuuri's voice sounded in his dazed mind, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to get his mind away from the scintillating image that was being burned into the back of his eyelids-- _and his majesty was concerned for him_.

_''Nosebleed?'' _his mind repeated through the dazed haze. _''Yes, that does smell a lot like blood...''_

He fainted; and the last thing he heard was his king's worry and panicked filled voice as he shouted for help.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he opened his eyes he was no longer in his study. He was in his room— in his bed— resting. It was approaching evening; judging from the darkening light that entered through his partially drawn curtains. He deduced that he had probably been unconscious for two hours at the most.

A light groan of mingled embarrassment and horror escaped his lips as the scene from earlier replayed in his mind. His eyes shut tightly as he tortured himself with going over every idiotic move he made.

It had been going so well. How could he have acted like an absolute _imbecile_?

_''Having a nosebleed in front of his majesty? Especially at that crucial time—!''_

His majesty had never approached him of his own will before— and he just had to go and ruin it!

He gave a disappointed and vaguely self-deprecating sigh.

_"I must have looked like such an idiot to him." _he winced slightly, groaning inwardly in humiliation.

''Gunter?''

His amethyst eyes shot open in complete shock, his heart which had been beating steadily jumping into a brisk pace in his chest. ''Y-your majesty?'' he inquired, disbelief evident in his tone, unable to look at the source of the voice for fear that his mind was just playing tricks on him.

Silence.

He let out a short breath; partly relieved and partly disappointed. As he had thought: there was no possible way that Yuuri would be in his quarters— waiting for him to wake up like a concerned lover would—

''Oomph!''

Gunter blinked.

''Sorry! Sorry!'' Yuuri's flustered voice— _he's actually here. _''I was just moving over to you. I can't really see you like this. Well, I can't really see _anything_—"

Gunter finally looked around the dark room for the teen, forcing down the smile threatening to break out on his twitching lips.

''Gisela said you would wake up in a few hours and that you probably just needed rest so we brought you here. I didn't think you'd like to stay in the infirmary. And then I was going to go... but I— I decided to wait just in case you would need anything…'' Yuuri babbled on awkwardly, each step bringing him closer to the Mazoku on the king sized bed.

He waited for him.

Yuuri waited for him to wake up out of concern.

He smiled— like the lovesick fool he was.

''Gunter? Are you okay?''

He looked up from the bed, eyes traveling up the black uniform clad body of his king, and then finally stopping at his dark eyes.

''I am fine, Your Majesty.'' he answered, unable to suppress the amused fondness— _love_— that was making itself known on his face. ''Never better.'' he said truthfully, smiling brightly.

He realized then, that if it would always end like this: he'd gladly be an idiot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Make me happy: review! :D

P.S. If there's someone out there who's willing to suffer through beta-reading my chapters, be a wall for me to bounce off ideas about this fic, handle my moments of: "I don't know what to puuuuuuuut!!!", and share their vast knowledge about Kyou Kara Maou with me then please raise your hand (AKA review, or send me a private message). Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, how are things going with His Excellency, Yuuri-heika? Having secret _lessons_ in the library yet?" Yozak questioned impishly, wagging his eyebrows salaciously as he seated himself across the table from the young Maou.

Yuuri gaze snapped up from the book he was reading and turned a beet red at the pronouncement. "Don't say it like that!"

"_Ara_." The orange haired opened his mouth, pretending to be surprised and propping his chin on one palm and leaning forwards. "I didn't realize you had such a dirty mind, Your Majesty." He teased, leering unashamedly.

The obsidian eyed teen gaped at him before flushing even more. "I do not— it's—! Yozak!"

Yozak shook his head and sighed dramatically. "Oh what would the Captain say about this development, I wonder?"

"Don't joke like that!"

The spy chuckled, reaching out to pat the teen's head in a placating manner. "Calm down, Your Highness. Sheesh. Acting like that you must really be hiding something."

Yuuri slumped back into his seat, realizing after a few moments that he had actually been on the way to standing. "…It's complicated."

At this, Yozak stilled, his mind racing a mile a minute to process what his King said and all the while wondering what happened in the short time he was gone. He had been kidding when he questioned Yuuri about Lord Gunter, but for the teen to react this way—

"You mean you really are hiding something involving His Excellency?"

"I'm not _hiding_ anything." Yuuri said weakly, not noticing the hint of shock in the blue eyed man's tone. "As I said, it's complicated."

"Come now," Yozak cajoled, "it can't be that bad."

Yuuri sighed forlornly, a finger tracing the intricate calligraphy on the red book cover.

The spy frowned, not legitimately concerned. "Yuuri?" he said carefully, using the teen's name to grab his attention.

After a few moments of utter silence Yuuri looked up at him, obsidian eyes a mix of nervousness and fright.

"I think I like him, Yozak."

Yozak stared. Utterly gobsmacked. "_What_?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"How'd that happen?" The half-demon asked, almost demanded really because— _really_? Was he that out of the loop? He'd only been gone three weeks at the most! His sources inside the castle (those maids were really crafty) didn't even inform him of any new happenings and now he's being told by his King that he had developed feelings for his advisor?

Yuuri's head was between his hands which were restlessly moving through his hair. "I don't know either!" he burst out, exasperated. "One day I was apologizing to him about avoiding him for the last couple of days because I freaked out—"

Yozak raised an eyebrow at this but didn't interrupt the sudden overflow of words.

"—and then he had a nosebleed and I took care of him. And it was okay. But then I started paying attention to the lessons, you know, to make up for it—"

"Shouldn't you be doing that in the first place?" Yozak couldn't help but jibe.

Yuuri ignored him. "—and he gets so passionate, you know? He's so serious about it! His eyes darken to this sort of deep amethyst. Yozak, eyes aren't even supposed to be _deep_! It's not even supposed to make sense but now it just does and it's all I can think about! Then remember how he always wears his hair down? Well, now he's putting it into this loose bun thing and started wearing _glasses_! And my brain just goes fried—"

"Your Majesty, breathe!"

"—and when Conrad tries to bail me out like he usually does I don't take him up on it." Yuuri finishes, looking completely horrified. "I turned down baseball, Yozak. I turned down baseball to have _history lessons_."

Yozak's jaw slackens a bit at that. Because for Yuuri to turn down baseball…

Well.

XXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Yuuri was sure of, it was that Gunter was great, amazing, and all together overwhelming.

This knowledge was only more emphasized when he started paying attention to the advisor after his resolve to treat him better.

He started with the small things. He greeted him in the halls, didn't squirm away or immediately ask Conrad for assistance when hugged (which pretty much shocked everyone but hey, the hugs were nice when they weren't a means of suffocating him), and paid attention to lessons (which prompted everyone to ask if he was feeling well or under a spell). He had decided to put the dream behind him and focus on improving the existing friendship between them and it worked at the beginning.

It was just too bad, he guessed, that the attraction he had discovered he had to the lavender haired Mazoku was unwilling to be brushed aside. When he realized what was happening, it had been too late to pull back. And even then, he couldn't bear to distance himself again just to fix his sudden burst of issues. Gunter didn't deserve to be treated that way.

And so he decided to just put up with it and act normal.

That plan had gone well too, until he found himself subconsciously longing for Gunter's presence, finding himself pull out random excuses to be with the demon lord whether it's a spontaneous lesson or just asking a question that inevitably led to a long and interesting conversation.

What's more, he didn't even feel uncomfortable with Gunter's antics anymore. Somehow, he realized after the adjutant glomped him, face streaming with tears because of some issue or another, that he actually found it—

_Cute_.

He had found it so intriguing that someone as refined and cultured as Gunter, someone so powerful and skilled with both a blade and majutsu, could act in such a way.

After that, he just decided that he was doomed.

**Doomed**.

The young king deflated, his manic energy disappearing. "It's bad enough that I like him." He muttered, black eyes half-lidded and downcast. "But now I feel more pressured to measure up to his expectations. When I think that I might disappoint him my gut clenches. And honestly, I'm nowhere near what Gunter thinks of me." He groaned, slanting forward 'til his forehead hit the table with a soft bam. "It's horrible."

That was another problem.

As he got to know Gunter, Yuuri noticed that he had some pretty unrealistic opinions about him. He already knew that at the beginning, of course. It was hard to miss how Gunter sometimes acted as if he hung the moon and the stars. The worshipful behaviour had been one of the reasons he had once pulled away from Gunter's presence; unwilling to disappoint and unwilling to be found lacking. His self-deprecating comments whose purpose was to discourage Gunter had only amplified his adoration and had the advisor believing Yuuri to be extremely humble.

The king didn't know how to go about ruining whatever notions his mentor had of him and didn't know if he should. To be completely truthful, he had been running himself ragged trying to meet those expectations. In addition to his studies, he had taken to completing his paperwork on time, even bringing them to his room to finish which usually ends up with him going to bed way past midnight. Of course, he informed Yozak of that too; unable to stop from spilling his guts now that he had the opportunity to.

The spy stared intensely at the king at that revelation, spotting the tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation and fatigue which he had previously overlooked. He then turned his attention to the book in front of Yuuri, just now realizing that it wasn't one of those baseball related books the kid seemed to carry on odd days but a book about the reign of the 23rd Maou. Then, there were the documents pinned underneath the book. "So that's why you're working so hard."

Yuuri nodded tiredly in reply.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to tell you, Your Majesty, except that you should really stop stressing out about this and at least get some rest. You'll think more clearly afterwards. And—"

The teen waited.

"You shouldn't force yourself to please other people, believe me, that'll get you nowhere." Yozak paused, looking up at the clear blue sky above them. "Lord Gunter is a bit eccentric, but even someone like me would know that he would be nothing short of devastated if he knew that you were straining yourself this much. There's probably nothing he'd want more than for you as healthy and happy as you usually are. To be honest, that's probably what we all want."

Yuuri blinked, flustered and a bit warm. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

The spy suddenly smirked in amusement, throwing the king a wink. "Well, that's enough of that. Let's get you to bed, Your Majesty." He said in a high teasing falsetto, not bothering with a warning as he scooped the smaller form into his arms and carrying him bridal style.

Yuuri turned a bright pink, hands scrambling to get a better grip on the spy's sleeveless yellow shirt in case the half-mazoku decided to drop him for the hell of it. "That voice doesn't work when you're not wearing one of your girly spy outfits, you know! And put me down! This is embarrassing!"

"I can't hear you!" was the sing-song reply.

"The maids are staring at us!" Yuuri complained, close to a wail.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been so long, I know. O_O I've completely lost track of life and this plot. X))) But here we are again. =)))) I feel like I've lost my grasp on the characters so I'm sort of uneasy about this chapter. O_O I'll remedy it by watching the anime again (if life permits). But do let me know how it is. =))))))

P.S. Do some of you feel those Yozak/Yuuri vibes in this chapter? And the Conrad/Yuuri ones for that matter? XO I have no idea what's going on. It's intriguing though, isn't it? =)))))


End file.
